Local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN) are becoming increasingly popular in residential and commercial areas. As users become increasingly mobile, demand for compatibility and seamless transition between local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN) have also increased. However, this may create problems for networks based application attempting to coordinate service delivery between the local area network (LAN) and wide area network (WAN). For example, when a user leaves a local area network (LAN) and enters a wide area network (WAN), the user may still be associated with the local area network (LAN), or vice versa. Moreover, a user device may be associated with different identification information for the local area network (LAN) and the wide area network (WAN). Therefore, it may be problematic for a user hand off to the new network. The original network may still think that the user is on the network, whereas the user has already handed off to another network. Thus, the accuracy of determining the location of the user as well as the handoff process can be made more efficient. Therefore, a system and method of determining when a user has left the original network and entered a new network can be beneficial.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.